A distributed antenna base station is known as countermeasures against a dead zone of a cellular wireless system in a building and an underground mall. The distributed antenna base station is provided with a plurality of remote units, each having a plurality of antennas, a hub unit, which distributes signals to the remote units and combines the signals from the remote units, and a signal processing unit, which performs digital signal processing for transmission and reception. The remote units are arranged so as to be geographically distant from each other.
When a plurality of such distributed antenna base stations are arranged, service area boundaries (cell boundaries) of the distributed antenna base stations overlap with each other. In long term evolution (LTE), which is a standard of the cellular wireless system capable of performing high-speed communication designed in a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), there is a case in which different distributed antenna base stations use a same frequency. In this case, the above-described cell boundary becomes an interference area, whereby there is a problem of deterioration in throughput.